It's not what you say, it's the way you say it!
by Chibi Yachiru-chan
Summary: Tatsuki x Renji One shot. They fight and fight and fight 'cause they are both so stubborn. But falling in love...it's inevitable!


**Author's note: This one is um… kinda weird! It's TatsuRen…! I don't know about others' opinions but from the very first day, I've always shipped Tatsuki with Renji. They just ****_look _****like they'd make an adorable couple together don't they?! They do they do!**

**Please read and review though :3 that makes me feel like writing more and more!**

* * *

"Yo, minna!" the tall red head guy made his way to the cluster where Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Keigo and Chad were having a little conversation. The usual random stuff. Nothing much had been happening lately.

"Ohayo" they all greeted each other as Renji randomly leaned, placing his elbow over a short, spiky—wait that was… Tatsuki's head!

The others could practically hear half the class gasp as Renji looked down at the fuming head. Immediately, he jumped three steps back.

"You" he blinked "When did you come."

"Abarai Renji" Tatsuki slowly raised her fist, emphasizing what was about to become of this insolent red-head.

"That…" Renji burst out laughing, holding his sides "That was _you_. Shorty. Haha. Oh I never noticed."

He was awarded with a nice hard punch right over his head and an elbow in the stomach. Renji staggered back, holding his stomach.

"Ita… that…" he glared at her "That _hurt,_ you bitch"

"Oh tell me I broke a rib or two" Tatsuki smirked "Or cracked that empty skull of yours at the very least!"

"You-" Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"The teacher's here."

Tatsuki stomped away, fuming as Renji settled in his chair, rubbing his head. What was with that unfeminine strength! It hurt so bad.

Through the whole class, Tatsuki just could not concentrate as a certain someone kept glaring at her even with the teacher right in front of the class. It was hard to not look in his direction, and everytime she did, it made her look away nervously. It felt like ages when the bell finally did go out at last.

Renji hurriedly got up and blocked her way. She moved left, he moved left, she moved right, he moved right. It was frustrating.

"Abarai-kun, let me through" she said, flatly.

That only made the tall guy lean to the doorframe, casually crossing his legs and whistling. Another attempt at punching, he caught her wrist right in time and turned her around in a head-lock.

"Easy now" he crowed.

"Let go" Tatsuki growled as she cluelessly tried to kick him.

Renji tightened his grasp "Did I hear you say sorry?"

"Aho! LET. GO. OF. ME." Tatsuki was losing her head.

"A-Abarai-kun…" Orihime approached him "Let go of Tatsuki-chan. She's a _girl_!"

"Eh?" Renji shrugged "Doesn't act like one!"

Orihime reached for his hand, the one that was gripping her wrist "Please" she was almost near tears.

Renji released Tatsuki, more like repelling the touch of the orange-haired girl.

Tatsuki straightened up and stood facing the other way. Renji gulped, readying himself for another punch or kick but she just stood with her back to him.

Then without a word, she walked away from the class. Renji scratched his head as Orihime gave him a mean look and disappeared after her.

"Tatsuki… Tatsuki-chan" she rushed after her as she stomped her way.

"Orihime, please I want to be left alone for a while" she told her.

Orihime stopped. She wanted to talk to her but her tone was enough to tell her. She decided to leave her alone and walked back to the class.

"Yo" Renji tried to casually start a conversation with Orihime but snapped his mouth shut as she glared daggers at him through tear-welled eyes.

"Do you not have _any_ etiquette to act around girls?!" she yelled at him and then went to take her seat. Tatsuki did not return for the class. Renji was starting to feel a little guilty now. It was his fault that started all of it. And, well no matter what, she was still a girl!

As the bell went off for the lunch break, he decided to, well, go and apologize. Orihime stalked off, sulking. He knew she'd know where she was.

"Tatsuki-chan" Orihime walked towards the corner of the terrace, where Tastsuki sat, crouched. "Hungry?" she waved her bentou at her.

Tatsuki smiled, wryly at her "Not really" of course! Who would be hungry enough to eat from _Orihime's_ bentou!

"A-are you still upset?" she went to sit next to her.

"Upset? Why would I be?" Tatsuki's gaze was fixed at a distance.

"Well… because Abarai-kun did not treat you as a girl…" she put a finger to her lips.

"Who really cares how that dork-head idiot treats anyone!" Tatsuki retorted. _That's right! I'm just mad I couldn't hit him right!_ She sighed.

"Nah, Tatsuki-chan" Orhihime looked away in the distance "That's right! You should act a little more feminine so he would treat you right." Her eyes were shining, as if she had come up with something brilliant.

"Wh-who says I don't act feminine. I'm pretty much female!" She retorted, indignantly, looking down.

"Oi" the two girls looked up at the red-head guy walking towards him. Tatsuki scowled and looked away

"Go away" she growled. Renji raised his hands and shook his head "I just came to talk."

"Well, I don't _want_ to talk" she got up and started walking away but Renji caught her wrist. She glared at his hand but he only tightened his grip. "Let go" she yelled but he wouldn't

"Fine! Don't talk. Just listen to me—"

"I'm not in a mood—"

"Just—"

"Let go" Tatsuki glared so hard, he stumbled back a few steps, releasing her hand.

"Tat—" but she was gone.

"She's not in a good mood" Orihime shook her head at him "Don't make her mad, if you can help it."

Renji made a face "I had actually come to apologize" he tucked hid hands behind his head and walked away. Orihime finished her lunch in silence.

The later classes just went off as uncomfortably for both of them as possibly could. Tatsuki would look in his direction at times, catching him staring at her and look away. He tried his best but couldn't figure out whatever was wrong with his eyes, they just kept looking her way.

At the end of the school, Tatsuki packed up her stuff as fast as she could and disappeared. Renji wanted to follow her but Rukia caught up to him before he could make his way out.

"Oi, Renji" she slapped the back of his head "What's up with you?"

"Huh? No-nothing"

"It's all over your face, you idiot" Rukia wasn't just going to let it go.

Renji sighed "Tatsuki is a girl" he blurted absentmindedly.

"Huh?!" Rukia blinked for a second and then started laughing "Of course she is! What are you an idiot?!"

Renji scowled at her. It didn't really sound so funny to him.

"I know that" he snapped.

Rukia stopped and blinked at him "Renji… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, like I said" he walked away, but Rukia followed him.

"Oi, Rukia" they turned around to see Ichigo walking towards them.

"You walking home without me" he feigned a frown.

"Ah Ichigo!" Rukia blushed slightly as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't act like an idiot couple in public, you two" Renji said irritably.

Ichigo scowled, tightening his hold "What's _your_ problem?!"

Renji sighed. "Nothing" he waved his hand at them in dismissal.

"What's with him?" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia giggled "He just came to realize that Tatsuki is a girl" she said, loud enough that he could hear.

"Huh?" Ichigo scratched his head "What's that supposed to mean?"

Renji turned around to glare one last time at her and then started walking away.

"Ah just so you know…" Ichigo said "She goes to the Dojo for Karate practice after school."

Renji's heart jumped a bit. He shrugged "Doesn't concern me."

* * *

Half an hour later, Renji found himself staring at the old building that was the Dojo.

He went inside. There, the short spiky-haired girl was sweating out, practicing some moves in concentration.

She did not notice the tall red-head guy approaching until he was standing right in front of her. She scowled. "What do you want _now_?!"

"Uh, okay, so since you won't let me speak—"

"Get lost" she snapped.

"No" he glared at her "Let's have a match. You beat me, I leave you in peace; I win, you will hear out what I have to say. Alright?"

She sighed. The stubborn idiot just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Fine, _fine_!" she turned around and drop kicked him across the face. He stumbled back, blinking in daze.

"Oh" he snapped out of it and then grinned "It's on!"

She reached out to punch him but he ducked. Another punch and a duck. Another kick in the air but useless.

_She's good._ He huffed.

_He's fast_. She went for another punch as he caught her fist in his big hand, but she turned the other way so he couldn't get her into a headlock again. Then she kicked him in the back. He fell on his knees. She went for another kick but he caught her foot before it could reach his face and she lost her balance and fell.

They were both huffing and sweating. It was a tough match. _It's been a while_. Tatsuki smirked. She was going to have to exert herself a little more.

_I can't lose to her. Not this once_. Renji frowned, trying to think of some move.

She came flying at him with another kick. It was too fast. Her foot hit his jaw, hard and he caught her foot almost in reflex, trying to keep from falling down, but she was half in the air and they both landed on the floor. Tatsuki shrieked. She'd fallen straight on her knee-cap.

She struggled to get up but her leg wouldn't move. Renji tried to straighten it but she howled in pain. Renji blinked. "I… I'm sorry…"

"I win" she snapped at him.

"Yeah whatever!" Renji couldn't help smiling "Let's get you to a doc or something."

Renji stood up and held out his hand. She tried to get up on her own but failed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up.

"Let go. I'll walk."

"Like hell!" he wasn't listening to her protests. He just pulled her to the door.

"Oh god… at least just let me…" she tried to pull away, more like trying to stop him "Let me… go change…"

"Oh" Renji felt his cheeks heat up "Okay. Where?"

Tatsuki grew red in the face.

"Shut up, idiot" she yelled "I'll go by myself."

"As if you can!" he smirked. "Let me take you there. I'll wait outside, okay?"

"Fine!"

They stumbled their way to the change room. He sat her down on a bench and turned around to leave.

"At least hand me my bag!" she called to him.

"Ah! Where is it?"

"Right there on the top shelf" she pointed out as he grabbed the bag and plopped it on her side.

"I'm right outside" he said at the door "Call me when you're done."

"Wait my clothes aren't in here" Tatsuki searched through her bag frantically. Then she looked up on the shelf again. "Oh can you hand me that paper-bag there?"

Renji rolled his eyes. He dropped the bag into her hands but it toppled and fell off. As he picked it up, the clothes fell out.

"Ah gomen" he looked down at the fallen… sundress?! He stared up at her as she stared down at him.

"What?" she looked away, a little flash of red on her cheeks "It must've been mom. She always _has_ to do it!" she groaned.

Renji picked it up hurriedly and shoved it in her hands "I… I'm outside."

He let out his breath and leaned to the wall once he was out. _What the hell?!_ He could feel his face and ears heat up. He wondered what she'd look like when she came out. _Wait what am I thinking?! Why the hell!_

"I'm done here" he heard her voice. He hesitated for a sec before opening the door. She was standing by the support of a wall. The light sundress was well above her knees. Two thin straps ran over her shoulders. He grew red in the face as his eyes traced down her lean frame. _Wha-oh god no!_ He snapped out of it.

"I told you to just stay down there" he walked to her and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her up a little.

Then he slung her bag on the other shoulder and they started on their way. He couldn't help but look down. Her right knee was kind of swollen. He could tell by the way she cringed whenever her weight landed on that foot that it was hurting real bad.

"Easy now" he kept saying as they walked "Let me know if I'm going to fast"

Tatsuki was too quiet. She kept her eyes trained on the ground as they walked. Renji's arm around her waist, this proximity with this guy-it was doing crazy things to her stomach. Her head felt light and dizzied. _No. It's just the pain in the knee. Right?_ She could feel her temperature was rising… a little too much.

"Ch-chotto" she squeezed her hand that was resting on his shoulder. "Can you… just put me down for a bit."

Renji felt relieved at that. It was weird being so close to this girl. His arm tingled and numbed out where it touched her waist. He couldn't think straight. It was dizzying. He carefully bent and sat her down. It felt wrong when he removed his arm from around her. _Am I crazy or what?!_

"I'm so sorry" Renji broke the silence.

"No… it's no fault of yours" Tatsuki tried not to meet his eyes. It was difficult to concentrate with that "I should've had a firm footing on the ground while kicking. That was my mistake."

"I'm not talkin' about that" Renji shook his head "I… about what happened at school today…"

"Oh that…"

"I just…" Renji looked straight at her "I'd just tried to apologize so many times but you just won't hear me out."

Tatsuki couldn't believe her eyes (and ears). The stubborn hot-headed _Renji_ was apologizing to _her_?!

"I am such an idiot!" he kept going "You-you're a girl. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Tatsuki laughed lightly "You are having a hard time believing that?" she raised an eyebrow.

Renji stared at her. He couldn't believe he had been such an ass! This girl right in front of him… was so feminine… so… beau-_wait wait wait-what the hell?!_

"No" was all he said. There were a thousand words in his head but he just couldn't comprehend them.

She tilted her head, waiting for him to say something else.

"I mean…" he continued "You… you are a _girl_. And you are plenty feminine I can't believe I said that you didn't act like one, I mean… you _do_. And… and… I don't know I wasn't really paying attention and… I mean just look at you now… this… you look so pretty…" _oh my god brains stop before I blurt out something stupid!_

Tatsuki was laughing. Her feminine voice… it was a ringing sound, the way she laughed, it sounded so nice. Her lips, the way she threw her head back… Renji leaned in close to her and caught her face in his big hands. She stopped laughing, startled. He saw her large, pretty eyes widen as his lips touched hers. They felt warm and soft. He took the lower lip between his and-thud…

Tatsuki's fist hit him right in the jaw and he stumbled back, startled.

_Oh my god! What the hell did I just do…_

Before he could say a word her face came right up to his. She was on her hands and knees. He blinked. They were so dangerously close, he wouldn't be the one to blame if he did something right now. Her smell penetrated all his senses. She wouldn't let him think straight.

After what felt like a minute of staring contest, she closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips met. It was crazy, the way they kissed. It was as if they were fighting. It was amusing. It was just him and her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She stumbled right in, grabbing his shirt. They were on fire. He was going wild, she was returning the favor. Neither of them would give way.

They broke off, gasping when they were out of breath. Their eyes just won't stop staring deep into each other's. It was easy to hear the frenzied thumping inside their chests. Their was no way this was happening.

Renji smirked as his hand traced up from her waist through her spine. She put her arms around his neck and-landed on the _wrong_ knee.

"Ow ow ow" she yelped. Of course! She wasn't thinking straight. The pain seemed to have vanished. Her head had hurt so much with all the thudding.

"Oh oh to the doc to the doc" Renji had almost forgotten about why he was with this girl out here. He picked up the bags and then helped her up.

"That was…" he couldn't help it! He _had_ to know whatever just happened wasn't an illusion. "I…"

"Shut up, you idiot" Tatsuki's cheeks were burning hot "I… I-I _hate_ you" she was so embarrassed to _say_ it.

"Yeah" he murmured "Me too"

"Baka!" they both muttered at the same time as they walked off together.

She blushed, blushed so hard her ears would blow up. She couldn't help it.

He smiled, smiled so wide his jaw would hurt. He couldn't help it.

_I know idiot! It's not what you say… it's the way you say it!_

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked it…? I was just rushing through this one I'm sorry for the errors!**

**Leave a review please :3**


End file.
